Bauntihantā: Ni uizādo no monogatari to no renkin
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: Fred Weasley died in the Battle of Hogwarts, or so the story goes. But there was a lot left between the final chapter and the epilogue. What if he came back, but at a price?
1. Of Truth and Rebirth

Bounty Hunters: The Tale of Two Wizards and an Alchemist  
Bauntihantā: Ni u~izādo no monogatari to no renkinjutsu-shi

* * *

Prologue  
Of Truth and Rebirth

* * *

"Where am I?" was the first question that came to Fred Weasley's mind as he found himself standing in front of a large black gate, somewhere in the immense white space that stretched for eternity on either side of him. A shimmer of red caught his attention.

Near the base of the gate lay his image, slowly trickling into exsistance. Beside it sat a young blond boy with waist length hair. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in months.

"Welcome," a bored voice said. Fred spun around to face a rather young looking boy, sitting in a black chair.

"Who are you?" Fred demanded. The boy shrugged.

"The Gate, God, the World, One, All, You." he grinned a grin that sent shivers down Fred's spine. "Call me Truth for now."

"Truth?" he asked, warily.

"He means it." Fred spun back around to see the blond kid smiling at him gently. "He's pretty much the thing you see when you die." The red head frowned.

"So I'm dead?" The blond boy shrugged so he turned back to Truth.

"You died from being hit in the head with a piece of rubble." the 'boy' deadpanned. "Died with a smile on your face." Fred blinked.

"What about George?"

"Ah, he's all well and fine considering he only has one ear and is rather suicidal at the moment." The Weasley boy paled.

"He's going to kill himself?" he asked, hoarsely. Truth shrugged.

"Probably, if I don't send you back quickly. So let's just get this over with. I want to get back to maiming and torturing people." Truth leaned forward, resting his forearms on his bare thighs. Fred just noticed that they were all naked.

"What happened to my clothes?" he was positive he had at least underwear on when the wall exploded.

"You're dead, they don't matter." Truth locked eyes with him. "Now, do you want to live again or what?"

* * *

George slumped against the wall of his and - no, it was just his bedroom now. Across the room, Fred's body lay beneath a sheet.

It had been two days since the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort at the hands of Harry Potter. Said hero was currently downstairs moping over the loss of his family/friends. The after effects of the war took a great toll on the families who were in it, but progress was being made early after the end.

However, there were still jobs to be taken care of. Deatheaters had to be captured, Hogwarts had to be rebuilt, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt had to oversee the employment of compitent and trustworthy people within the Ministry who could help sort out the mess the magical dictator had left behind.

In all, George Weasley could just not cope with anything else drastic happening in his life at the moment (loosing hi twin was enough), which was why he refused to believe there was anything abnormal with his brother's glowing body. After all, this was the wizarding world. Stranger things had happened. Like that time someone switched McGonagall's pumpkin juice with a Babbling Beverage. He had absolutely no idea who did it. None. Not a clue. (They did it.)

He blinked and returned his attention to the still glowing form beneath the white linens. He rose unsteadily from his patch of floor and stumbled over to the bed. He reached out a hand slowly, cautiously, as if he were reaching to pet a werewolf's head.

His hand never made it to the sheet, stopped by an explosion of blue light.


	2. Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin!

Chapter One  
Until the Day it Becomes a Pumpkin

* * *

At midnight, the carriage would turn back into a pumpkin.  
However, this particular spell was not cast by a fairy godmother.  
-Kaoru Hitachiin

* * *

Hermione had once told the twins the story of Cinderella. The tale of a beautiful young woman locked away by her evil step-mother until her fairy godmother came to grant her wish and sent her off to a ball to find her true love.

The story had always left George wondering. What happened after the story ended? Did Cinderella live in her castle, as a pampered princess, or did she pick back up on her habits and take care of things herself? Did they have children, or did something happen to prevent it? And, would the magic ever fade away?

George Weasley was a bit of a romantic. He was the twin who dreamt of love amoung the dreams mingled with ambition. He believed in fairy tales, not because of childish wishes, but because of the things they promised. But, he knew, as with any spell, the magic will eventually wear off. So, he decided to keep living until his carriage became a pumpkin.

That day came when Fred Weasley lost his life.

But, just what if, that spell could be renewed?

* * *

George stared at his brother, his very alive brother. With a strangled cry he stumbled over to his almost exact reflection and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing both of them to sink onto the floor. Uncontrolable sobs broke through George's control, causing the usually mischevious and playful red head to become an entirely different person.

Fred wrapped his arms around his twin, relishing in the fact that he could feel him. A mere two days had passed, and Fred realized just how much he missed being alive. Above them, the blond boy from the Gate leaned over the edge of the bed, looking at them with a sweet smile, tinged with a longing for something neither boy could say.

A pounding on the stairs and the slamming of the door as it was thrown open, broke the tender moment of brotherhood.

* * *

Molly Weasley had several life-altering moments in her life. The most memorable being the births of her sons and daughter as well as the deaths of her twin brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Perhaps, that was why she was so concerned for her son George, after the terrible loss of his twin, Fred. When Fabian had died, Gideon jumped in the path of an oncoming Killing Curse, because he couldn't bear the loss of his other half. Molly Weasley was tired of loosing the people she cherished most, which was why she had raced upstairs as one of her youngest son's room exploded.

However, the sight that met her later became another of the life-altering situations.

* * *

"Freddie," she gasped. In the next moment, she had the twins in a vice grip, their identical faces smashed up against each other's.

She sobbed so uncontrolably that George made himself calm down. After all, this was his room and he didn't need the bed floating near the roof becvause they flooded the place with saltwater. Though, it would be nice to visit the beach. He'd have to think about it.

"Fred," he croaked. "How?"

There was no need for him to elaborate. Fred and George only had to look at each other to have a silent conversation. This ability came in handy when pulling off their well thought out pranks.

Fred opened his mouth to tell his tale of death and rebirth, but he never got to speak for the room was invaded by a great rumbling sound.

Said sound came from the blond boy's stomach.

He flushed brilliantly, almost like any Weasley but his hair was blond so he was given the impression of a horribly sunburnt banana.

Molly laughed for the first time in what seemed like forever. She sniffled, standing up and rubbing her eyes. With a flick of her wand, a set of clothes was conjured for the boy.

"I'll go get you something to eat." she whispered, elated that her son was alive and intending never to leave him alone again. That is, of course, until she finished making lunch. Fred and George were two of the people she did /not/ want in her kitchen ever again.

The blond boy watched her go for a moment, a hint of sadness his his grey brown eyes. He picked up the clothes and pulled them on, shaking slightly as unused muscles screamed their pain at him. When he finished with that simple task, he was panting as if he just finshed a mile long marathon.

"You alright there, um?" George asked.

"Alphonse." he said quietly, catching his breath. "My, my name is Al." George stuck out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you AlphonseAl." Al grinned slightly, still breathless from his efforts and stuck a small hand in George's work-rough and Quidditch-tanned one.

"Boys! Come eat!" Fred and George exchanged a look, slipping back into old habits after being reunited for only a few moments.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three Weasleys and the boy named Alphonse sat at the kitchen table (the twins had to carry the poor boy to the table because his muscles had become something like jelly left out in the sun for too long), scarfing down great amounts of soup.

Every so often Alphonse would wince at the hot temperature of the soup or the cramps in his stomach as they called for more nurishment. Molly simply sat, gazing at her recently back-from-the-dead son, her eyes occasionally sliding over to Al.

She wondered where the boy had come from and how Fred was even alive even after she had seen his lifeless body up close and felt no heartbeat in his icey corpse.

* * *

**George:** Wow, very strange chapter.

**Aro the Evil Demon:** Coming from the ginger with one ear?

**Spycier & Fred:** Oh, you got burned!

**George:** I only meant that it was very emotional! Geez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the coffin tonight...

**Aro: **You little-

**Alphonse: **Come on guys, can we just finish this author's note so people can review?

**Spy & Aro:** Huh, oh, yea, that. Sure.

**Fred and George: **Hey, **Monkona-cha0402**! We're so happy you added this to Favorite Stories!

**Spy:** I'm glad someone likes it! **xdreamernumbuhfour** gave me the idea for this when she mentioned how most of the Harry Potter/Fullmetal Alchemist fics seemed to be about Ed and him going to Hogwarts. So, like in every planning session we have, we got together in a Starbucks to spend our money on ridiculously expensive coffee and get into fights about our opinions and story layouts/plot.

**Aro: **Ah, yes. The joys of dumping sugar in a very unagreeable person's hair. [_dreamy sigh_]

**Molly:** [_bursts into tears and suffocates Fred with motherly love_] My baby!

**Fred:** Gah, I can't breath Mum!

**Al:** Review!


	3. Souls

**Chapter Two**

**Souls**

* * *

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind and a sound body_

Maka Albarn, Soul Eater

* * *

"So, how the bloody hell are you alive?" George asked them so bluntly, Alphonse choked on his soup. Fred absent mindedly pounded him on the back.

"We're gonna hunt demons." he said casually. It was George's turn to choke then.

"Demons?" he asked incredously.

"Well, they have a name. Jigoku no supon. It means Spawn of Hell." he continued, scowling into his soup. "Apparently thay've been sneaking out of Rinbo and devouring humans for their Souru."

"Souru." George repeated blankly.

"Souls," Fred said.

"Maybe you should tell them the story, from the beginning." Al said timidly.

"All right," Fred groaned, leaning back in his chair. "Well, after I died, I showed up at this place called, the Gate..."

* * *

"You're dead, they don't matter." Truth locked eyes with him. "Now, do you want to live again or what?"

"Yeah," Fred grumbled, irritated that he wasn't answering his questions.

"Alright then," Truth said, lacing his fingers together. "This is the Gate. It's where everything comes when it dies, though, it's not always the same. Right now, it's in a form most people don't usually see. Anyways, down the the point. I need someone back in the mortal world to bring back the little things that keeps slipping out. They're called the Spawn of Hell by humans, or Jigoku no supon. They sneak around the planet stealing souls, a human's Souru."

"And you want me to do what?" Fred asked. "Walk up to them and say 'Hi, Truth's not happy with you. Do you think you could stop here and run along home?' I really don't think that's gonna work." Truth rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," he sighed. "Of course not. You'll have training, on the field and off. Alphonse here will be going with you. We have a previous agreement. Now, do you agree to my terms?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yeah, yup, sure, whatever." Fred sighed, pouting a bit. He liked being in charge. And Truth didn't even laugh at his joke!

* * *

"He didn't even laugh at your joke?" George asked, horrified. Molly swatted him with a Daily Prophet. "Ow!"

"This is serious George!" she said, glaring at her sons, who ducked their heads. Fred glanced up at his mother and spotted the newspaper in her hand.

"Hey, what've I missed since I snuffed it?" he asked. Molly looked tearful, so George spoke up for her.

"Hogwarts was pretty much destroyed, so there's work going on to rebuild it. Bill and Charlie are over there with Ron and 'Mione helping out. Harry's here with Ginny right now," George darkened slightly as he mentioned them together. "They'd better not be doing anything, or I'll kill Harry. I don't care if he did defeat Voldy Moldy." Fred snorted.

"Voldy Moldy?" he snickered. George grinned at him and opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off.

"Fred?" someone asked from the doorway. Fred turned in time to see a red head launch herself at him.

"Nice to see you too, Gin." he said lightly, trying to pry her off of his neck. "D'you think you can let go before I die again?" George raised his eyebrows.

"I can see it now, 'Vitim of the Battle of Hogwarts Returns From the Dead to be Killed by a Hug.' Make a nice headline, don't you think?" Ginny smacked both of them with her fist, making them cringe.

"How?" Harry asked as he walked in the kitchen, never taking his eyes off of Fred. With a sigh, he retold his story, Harry's eyebrows getting higher and higher at everyword.

"Careful there Harry," Fred said as he noticed. "You don't want to loose those in your hair. You'll never get them back."

"So you went to a white spance too, huh?" he asked, sitting down. Fred jumped.

"You died too?" Harry shook his head.

"Not really, but I did go to a white space." he rubbed the back of his neck. "It turned into King's Cross. Dumbledore was there." Fred blinked.

"Weird," his eyes lit up. "Wanna see what Truth gave me?" he didn't wait for an answer, but pulled a small ring off his finger, one no one had noticed before. He held it in the palm of his hand and stared at it intently.

If he was expecting a dramatic and graceful transformation, he was greatly disappointed. He dropped the ring on the table and blinked at it.

"It worked in the Gate," Al said, confused. Everyone seemed to notice him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**George**: That's a lot to process.

**Spy**: Perhaps, but everything will work out. Well, not if Aro writes another chapter.

**Aro**: [_mutters_] Whatever. At least I don't get distracted by shiny objects.

**Fred**: Hey! You know you love the Ring!

**Aro**: [ro_lls eyes_] Of course! I created it. Not the movie.

* * *

**Fred**: **kifubis**, Avampiress, **To Destination**, IDreamOfDistantSeas, **drkphoenyx**, and Fucoso, we'd like to thank you for adding this to Story Alert.

* * *

**George**: Hey, **drkphoenyx**, we're glad you like it!

**Spy**: Yes, we were looking for something new in the crossover plot. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Aro**: **Noir The Confused**, thank you for Favoriting and Story Alerting this!


	4. Trusting the Unknown

**Trusting the Unknown**

* * *

_"What is the use of physicians like myself trying to help parents to bring up children healthy and happy, to have them killed in such numbers for a cause that is ignoble?"_  
-Benjamin Spock

* * *

As Al prepared to answer reality hit George like a freight train.

How could he be so stupid?

There was no possible way his twin brother could come back from the dead, even in a world of magic. If there was, Albus Dumbledore would still be running the greatest wizarding school in Europe and Harry Potter would have been raised by his parents, his godfather Sirius and their friend Remus coming over every weekend with Nymphadora and Teddy.

Yes, there was no way his dead twin brother could be sitting in front of him spouting things about gates and souls and demons. No, this man, this vision of what he had been, was an imposter. And the unfamiliar boy beside him was too.

They must have been Death Eaters, come to kill Harry Potter.

George leapt up from his chair, drawing his wand.

"George!" Molly said, appalled at her son's actions. "What on earth-"

"He's not Fred!" he shouted, blue eyes fierce and slightly maddened. George Weasley made a frightening figure with his fiery hair and gaping ear hole. "Fred died! I felt him leave!" And so he did.

The thing that aided the twins in all their adventures, ultimately ripped away a piece of George's sanity. One moment, he could hear his brother's thoughts and glee about Percy joking. The next, a searing pain erupted in his head, not unlike the pain Harry often felt in Voldemort's more emotional moments. George would have gladly accepted the pain rather than the reality of its source and the effects it left behind.

Emptiness. The absense of his brother's thoughts, comforting him as they were seperated in battle.

But those thoughts were back, and their appearance pulled George's mind into pieces.

The red head couldn't help but turn on his all but exact appearnce.

But everyone was shocked when Fred began laughing.

"It's a curious thought," he gasped, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "But it is only when you see someone looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them*. And Forge, you've never looked more ridiculous. Honestly, you look like Mad-eye!" George lowered his wand and fell back into his seat, grinning weakly.

"Sorry, Gred." They met each other's eyes and George was forgiven.

"So, who's the kid?" Ginny asked, as a way of breaking the ice.

"I'm not a kid!" he whined, turning pink.

"How old are you?" she snorted. "Twelve?"

"Fifteen!" he cried, voice cracking.

"Did you just hear something break?" Fred asked George, grinning.

"Nothing," he replied, snickering.

"My name is Alphonse Elric," the blond said, ignoring the twins. "I'm from a country called Amestris."

"Amestris?" a new voice cried.

"What is this?" Fred asked, looking at George. "A reunion?"

"Fred!" Hermione cried, throwing herself at him.

"Oi!" he said, attempting to pry her off. "I'm tired of all these hugs! And I thought you were with Ickle-Ronniekins!"

"I heard that Fred!" said person said, walking into the kitchen. Ron turned to Al. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Oh, he's not a kid." Fred said seriously.

"Yes, he's a mouse." George went on, just as serious.

"He squeaks enough." Ginny snorted.

"Come on you guys!" Al whined, covering his face with his bony hands.

"Go on Alphonse," Molly said kindly, glaring at her children.

"Like I said, I'm from a country called Amestris. It's on the other side of the Gate." he explained, dropping his hands. "My brother and I have been traveling around searching for something. A part of my soul was placed in a suit of armour which keeps me bound to my world."

"Like the Sorting Hat." Hermione said thougtfully. Ron looked at her.

"What?" he and Harry asked.

"Later," she said, waving a hand.

"My brother and I have something to fix. Truth, that's the Gate, promised me I could do that if I did a job for him."

"He offered me a second chance at life if I did the same thing." Fred said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't think Fred should be revealed until we can figure out a way to explain him to the public." Hermione said, frowning slightly. "Or Alphonse."

"Fred's easy," George said, shrugging. "Deathly Donuts." Fred's eyes lit up.

"Wonderful idea George!"

"Death Donuts?" Molly asked wairily.

"We were making them so people could escape Death Eater attacks." George said, looking to Fred.

"We were only in the expiremental stage. We laced the pastries with the Draught of Living Death, and charmed them up a bit." Fred went on.

"After you ate it, it would take about thirty seconds to kick in and right before you passed out, you'd eat the antidote."

"Mind you, we planned it so the consumer would be out for a convincing time, so they probably wouldn't have woken up for a few hours or days."

"We can say we were expierementing right before we went into battle." they finished with a satisfied air.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wait, isn't that what happened?" Ron asked, looking confused. Fred sighed and launched into his story.

"Y'know, we should probably just go with the Deathly Donuts story," George said. "It's more realistic and we've got proof. As for Al, we can just say he's a Muggleborn."

"Not a bad idea George," Fred said, nodding. "Not a bad idea at all."

* * *

*That's an Agitha Christie quote.

A/N: Hello everyone! Did you know the new Harry Potter movie comes out November 19? Well, the first part anyways. How dare they try to kill off Fred, Tonks, and Lupin in a movie! Viva la Fred Tonks Lupin and George's ear!

- **Sakura Lisel** - thanks for Author Alerting and Favorite Authoring as well as Story Alerting and Favoriting! And good point! He should have brown hair like Trisha! What's wrong with the animators?

- **epobbp** - thanks for Story Alerting and your review! Fred will never die!

- **Trey Winchestar** - thanks for Favoriting!

- **animefantomboy** - thanks for Favoriting and Story Alerting!

- **Aliinna** - thanks for Story Alerting!

- **Hina Kita** -thanks for Story Alerting and your Review! We promise it will be interesting in about two or three chapters.


	5. An Interesting Life

**An Interesting Life**

**Aka: Why Do I Have to Go To Hogwarts"**

**What's a Wizard**

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

_"Now what makes a scene interesting? If you see a man coming through a doorway, it means nothing. If you see him coming through a window - that is at once interesting."_

-Billy Wilder

* * *

After the rest of the family arrived home, Fred had a tearful reunion with the rest of his family and the twins told their 'Deathly Donuts tale.' Alphonse was introduced as a Muggleborn that the twins were 'godfathers' to just before the war started. They were very vague about the circumstances, but Alphonse was immediately accepted as a Weasley.

Another curious fact about Alphonse was his strange efficiency in Alchemy, but he did have a few magical accidents.

"Actually," he confessed to the twins after they cornered him. "This happened a lot when Ed and I were little. Mom passed it off as chance, but it usually happened when I was upset or if someone called Ed little."

And so the boy truly was a Muggleborn, and a more interesting occurance was when a letter arrived at the Burrow, months after his arrival, addresed to Alphonse. It read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_  
_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL**_

_**Dear Mr. Elric**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have **_

_**been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft **_

_**and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all **_

_**necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your **_

_**owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Filius Flitwick**_  
_**Deputy Headmaster**_

"You know," Fred said, frowning slightly. "He's part goblin. Well, that's what 'Mione said. She's going back with Ginny and a few other friends to finish her schooling."

"He was a good teacher," George commented, looking over Al's shoulder. "Very nice. Took down Dolohov. The bastard that killed Remus and our uncles, Gideon and Fabian." he finished darkly.

And with that letter and those words, the Weasleys and the Elric headed out of their flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and down to the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Right," George said, glancing at his wristwatch. "We need money."

"Hey, Al." Fred began as they walked towards Gringotts. "Are you really blond?" The younger boy looked up at the red head.

"I guess," he shrugged his still thin shoulders. Molly's meals had filled him out so he wouldn't look like a skin-covered skeleton, but he was still underweight, despite the fact he ate like a Weasley boy. "It was a dirty blond when I was little, but now it's the same color of Edward's." He pulled his braid forward to look at the blond locks.

"Do you think you're a Metamorphagus?" George asked, opening the doors to the back.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Shape-shifter," Fred said, pulling a key out of his pocket. Al shuddered and followed them closely, not wanting to get lot in the sea of magical creatures. "Hello Griphook," he said, laying the key down on the counter.

"We need to make a withdrawl." George finished, glaring slightly at the scarred goblin. Al peeked around him, staring at the long fingered creature.

Griphook picked up the key and examined it for a moment before nodding.

"Spindleclaw," he croaked, waving over an equally unpleasant looking goblin.

The twins and Alphonse followed the goblin to a hallway and crammed themselves into a cart, with Al in between the twins.

"Oh I hate this ride," George groaned, head drooping.

"It's cause you can't hold your lunch," Fred snickered. George pouted as they began moving, clutching tightly to the sides of the cart.

Al grinned as the air rushed by him, tipping his head back to stare at the cavern's roof. Left, right, right, left, and another right. He couldn't keep up with all the twists and turns they made.

With a jolt, they halted outside a vault. Spindleclaw lept out and inserted the key, opening the vault to reveal piles of gold, silver and bronze.

"This is our vault," Fred explained as he filled a bag with money. George stood off to one side, emptying his stomach of his breakfast. "We keep most of our money we make from the shop in here." Al nodded, storing this bit of information away in his mind as they climbed back into the cart. With a jolt, they headed back to the surface.

* * *

Ten minutes and a now soiled trachcan later, the Weasley twins and Al stood outside Madame Malkin's.

"You go in with Fred," George told them, taking the supply list. "I'll go get your books." The red heads exchanged a secret look, leaving Al wondering what they could be up to.

"Why are you two suddenly so serious?" he asked as Fred ushered him into the shop.

"Serious? Us? No, you've got us confused with Harry's godfather." Al blinked, not getting the joke.

"Hogwarts, dear?" Madame Malkin asked, looking at Alphonse. She smiled at Fred. "Good to have you back Mr. Weasley."

After Al finished with his robes, they met up with George outside Eeylops Owl Emporium. The one eared man had a satisfied grin on his face as he held something behind his back.

"Turn around," he instructed Al. Confused, he followed orders and faced the opposite direction. Fred and George exchanged a grin behind his back and George held up the secret he'd been keeping near the back of Al's head. "Now turn back around." Al once more did as told and came face-to-face with a surprise.

He sqeaked as the kitten licked his nose, amber eyes looking at him proudly, as if to say, "You're lucky to have me." Al grinned as George handed him the golden feline, making sure to hold him properly and avoid the claws.

"Thanks, but I thought you were getting my books," he said, looking at the now familiar red head.

"Well, if you want me to take the kitten back-"

"No, no. It's fine." The cat looked at him with reproachful eyes that seemed to ask why he even suggested it. George laughed, rubbing the kitten's head.

"As soon as you name the little guy we'll head back to the shop- OUCH! Bloody monster!" George moved away from Al and the kitten, for it had clawed him when he said 'little'. Al laughed and hugged the kitten to his chest.

"I know the perfect name for you," he chuckled, petting it. "Edward."

"You named it after your brother?" Fred asked, examining George's bloody hand.

"Sure, they both have golden hair, eyes, a Napolean-complex... Why not?" Fred shrugged.

"Can't argue with you there." He tapped George's hand with his wand and stepped back as it was wrapped in bandages. "We'll go by the flat and leave Edward with your books before heading for your wand."

"We've already got everything?" Al asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," George huffed. "I'm not completely useless."

"Yes," Al consented. "Not completely, but you still can't cook."

"Or ride the Gringott's cart without tossing your cookies," Fred muttered. George rolled his eyes and Apparated back to the shop. Fred shared a grin with Al before taking them both back to their home with a POP!

* * *

A/N: On the date, since the Battle of Hogwarts took place on May 2nd, it's been about four months. Enough time to rebuild the school and send out letters. And, out of all the Death Eaters there were, we hate Doloholv and Rookwood the most. They killed Remus, Fred and the Prewett twins! We're glad Flitwick and Aberforth Dumbledore took them down!

- **Anatidae** - thanks for Story Alerting.  
- **Hina Kita** - thanks for your review! LONG LIVE LUPIN! ;)


	6. An End to Summer

**Chapter Four**  
**An End to Summer**

**Aka: A Wand and a Train**

**I'm a Shape-Shifter!**

**What's in the package?**

* * *

_"I get bored very easily,... I have a voracious appetite and do not feel alive if I'm repeating something I'm good at. So I'm always looking for new challenges."_

-Jewel

* * *

After they left Edward in the flat with Al's books, they headed to Ollivander's.

"Be careful," George whispered in his ear before they entered.

"He's been a bit jumpy since the war and the stay at Muriel's." Fred finished, ushering him in.

Dust and magic cloaked the shop, laying thick like a blanket. A rustling in the back announced the arrival of Ollivander himself.

He was a tall, thin man with white hair and pale eyes. He seemed almost sickly and slightly haunted.

"Ah," he said in a hoarse voice. "Misters Weasley and Mr. Elric." Al jumped, on his guard. "I remember your father. Hohenheim of Light. A rather unusual wand chose him. Thirteen inches. Bendy with an ice phoenix's feather. Good for Transfiguration." Al blinked. His father... as a wizard? Then that would make him a half-blood.

Why hadn't he heard about magic before?

The Weasley twins remained silent, rearrangeing their thoughts on the blond.

"So," he said carefully. "Do you have a wand for me?" he looked at the wand maker with blue(?) eyes. Was he really a Matamorphagus? Fred wondered, watching the exchange.

"Hohenheim did say something about his sons being a bit unusual," Ollivander replied, picking up a very old and even dustier box than the others. "Perhaps, you will have an unusual wand pick you as well." He handed Al the wand. "Cherry wood. Twelve inches. Flexible, good for Tranfiguration and Charms."

Al wrapped his fingers around the stick of wood, feeling a strange sense of serenity. A golden wisp of light emerged from the tip, brushing over the store's occupants. When it faded, everyone was left smiling, even the odd Ollivander.

"What's in it?" the twins asked, looking at it curiously.

"The hair of a demon," Ollivander said, heading for the back. "And when you see Edward, tell him his wand awaits. Thirteen and a half inches. Maple and Sphinx hair. Perfect for Defense and Transfiguration. No charge for either of you." And he left.

* * *

That night, Al rested in bed, fingering his wand.

Was his father truly a wizard? And if he was, did that mean he and Ed were wizards, too?

He threw off the covers and slung his legs off the bed. He crept over to the small firplace in his room and lit it. he opened a small pouch and pulled out a pinch of green powder.

"Villa de Potter!" he breathed, sticking his head in the flames. A dizzying sensation later, he was looking into a cozy house with three figures sitting around a table.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley stared at him with shocked eyes.

"What are you doing Al?" Harry asked, snapping out of his surprise. The blond shuddered.

"This is so weird," he mumbled. Harry grinned at him. "Actually, I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What?" Ron asked, curious.

"See if you can find anything on Hohenheim of Light," the younger boy said, frowning slightly.

"Isn't he an alchemist?" Hermione asked.

"We'll see what we can find. Are you hunting him?" Harry asked. Al shook his head, sending ash flying.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"It's alright," Harry said, waving him off. He glanced around the house he inherited from his father's family.

"Hohenheim of Light isn't a demon," Al sighed, inhaling some ash. "He's my -cough- father." Al had to pull his head back, leaving the Golden Trio shocked, and broke into a coughing fit.

He wiped a hand over his grimy face, smearing soot over his cheeks. With a pout, he headed into the bathroom.

After he face, he contemplated his reflection. Pulling forward a loose golden lock, he stared at it, wondering if he really /could/ change his apperance at will.

As if it wanted to spite him, the strands turned a mahogany shade.

With a gasp, he fell back onto the wall, staring at his reflection. Cautiously, he lifted the brown piece of hair and concentrated on turning it back to gold. When it did as told, he grinned, green eyes shifting to gold, then black, brown, violet and finally blue. Freckles appeared on his face as his hair turned a brillaint orange.

He smirked, looking curiously like a younger Bill Weasley.

He was going to enjoy this new power.

* * *

September first found the Weasley family, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Alphonse Elric, and Luna Lovegood gathered at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Ron and Harry were being reprimanded by Hermione and Molly for not returning to school, while Bill, Fleur (who was pregnant by now) and Arthur talked with Ginny. Charlie and Luna stood off to one side, discussing magical creatures. The twins and Percy were helping Al put his trunk on the train.

"Don't open this 'round 'Mione." George whispered with a wink as Fred distracted Percy. He shoved a small package in his hands and grinned, heading over to the rest of his family.

Al leaned out the window, trying to catch pieces of the conversation. Molly turned to him with a smile.

"Alphonse dear," she said, in a way that reminded him of his own mother. "Promise you'll write. I know it might be a hassel but -"

"I promise Mrs. Weasley," he said with a warm smile, eyes turning blue as he adopted the Weasley family freckles and hair. Molly looked at him in shock before laughing.

"You and Teddy love doing that," she said.

Alphonse liked little Teddy. The baby liked to turn his hair red and go freckly if he was with any of the Weasleys, or obtained messy jet black hair if he was with his godfather, who took him on the weekends, much to Andromeda's relief. As much as she loved her grandson, taking care of a baby was a tough job at her age.

"It's nice to fit in," Al said with a smile. Molly looked at him a bit sadly, but hugged him affectionatly. He stepped back as a shrill whistle sounded. Hermione, Ginny and Luna stood next to him, waving at the Weasleys and Harry as the train began to pull out of the station. Soon, they ran out of platform, the last thing they saw being the twins, racing like children to keep up.

Hermione turned to Al and flicked her wand at his trunk, which lifted into the air and floated behind them.

"Right then," she said, lowering the trunk into the rack of an empty compartment. "I'm going to the Prefect's compartment. I'll be back soon." And with that, she disappeared.

Alphonse and the girls took their places in the compartment, Al sitting across from the blond and other red head.

"Hello there!" a cheerful voice said. They looked up to see Neville Longbottom sticking his head into their compatment, trunk at his feet.

The summer had been kind to him. He was leaner, all of his childish roundness lost and he looked quite handsome in his Muggle jeans and T-shirt.

"Hello Neville," Luna said dreamily.

"Hey Luna," he said. "Ginny. I don't believe we've met. Neville Longbottom." he introduced himself, holding out his hand. Al took it, smiling.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." he said softly.

"Nice to meet you!"

"What's in the package?" Ginny asked, staring at the small parcel that was moving frantically.

* * *

- **Broena** - thanks for Favoriting!

- **Punker88** - thanks for Story Alerting!


	7. From the Platform!

**Chapter Five**

**From the Platform!**

**Aka: The Dream!**

**Perfect Partner!**

**Not a Good Night for Swimming!**

* * *

Alphonse opened the package cautiously, his hair turning a light lavendar. He yelped as two blurs of gold shot out, zooming around the friends rapidly. A Snitch and something that resembled a Snitch with fur, settled on Al's head, which was now a dull green.

"What are they?" he asked, plucking the fuzzy thing off and holding it in his palm. The Pygmy Puff trilled, ruffling its golden fur as its silver wings fluttered happily.

"A Snitch?" Ginny asked, catching the little ball. It stilled and fell open in her hand, a rolled up piece of parchment flying out of its magically extended mouth. "I think this is for you." Ginny said, handing it to him.

_Hey Al,_ it read

_This is a gift from us. Knowing that you're going back to Hogwarts, we've decided to give you a little help in wreaking havoc on the school. Don't do anything _too_ bad. The castle's already taken enough damage._

_You'll find the Maurader's map in there, Harry told us to give it to you. You'll need it more than any of us do, seeing as we're no longer students._

_Don't let Hermione see you with them, she'll confiscate them. Then she'll write us a letter, telling us about 'how we shouldn't encourage rule breaking' or 'don't corrupt Alphonse'. Stuff like that, y'know?_

_Anyways, have fun. The Pygmy Puff's yours, his name's Snitch, but he comes to Itchy, too._

_Mischevously yours,_

_Fred and George_

Al smiled as he finished the note. Suddenly, he felt very tired, as if he hadn't slept in a while.

"You okay Al?" Ginny said, looking at him worriedly.

"Tired," he yawned, slumping in his seat. The red head smiled.

"Go ahead, take a nap. We'll wake you before we get there." Al smiled sleepily and leaned against the window, drifting off. . .

* * *

"Where am I?" the Elric boy asked, blinking in the sudden whitespace.

"Back at the Gate," a lazy voice drawled. Al spun around to find Truth sitting behind him, dressed in a black tuxedo, still sitting in his throne-like chair. "How's the mortal relm treating you, little alchemist. Of course, I already know, so there's no point in answering, really."

"What do you want?" Al sighed, wishing he never fell asleep in the first place.

"I figured since you were heading off to school and all, you'd like some starting advice." Truth raised a hand and three blurry figures floated around him. "First thing you should know, is that there are three worlds. The first being this. Inside the Gate, all sorts of demons and creatures that shouldn't exsist roam around in there. Your job is to stop them once they get out and return them to me. The second world is the Alchemists' Relm. It's the world you were born in. There, alchemists reign over everything, making most of the scientifical advancements. The world you're currently living in is the Magician's Land. Witches and wizards hide themselves from the less able, protecting their little community. However, with all the magic running rampant in there, it's the perfect place for demons to sneak into unnoticed.

"Now that you've started a life there, you've got to know a few things. First thing, mirrored souls. Think of it this way, the Gate is a big glass that reflects the worlds to each other. People in the Magician's Land have a 'twin' or copy in the Alchemists' Relm. While their backgrounds are somewhat similar, they won't be exactly the same. First example, Winry Rockbell and Wendy Rockafeller." One of the images cleared, revealing a young girl with platinum blond hair and blank cerulean eyes.

"Winry!" Al exclaimed, staring at her.

"Wrong, little alchemist," Truth said. "This is Wendy Rockafeller. You'll be meeting her soon enough. She's this world's version of the little mechanic. Another thing you should know, is that even if someone dies in one world, it doesn't nessicarily mean they have to die in the other. Second example, Nina Tucker and Naomi Tuck."

Another image cleared, showing a girl about the same age as Wendy. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her blue eyes were blank like Wendy's.

"Nina," Al whispered sadly, but happy this version got to live longer.

"Naomi," Truth corrected, then looked to the last image. "The last thing you should know about, is soul splitting. This applies directly to you. Your soul has been spilt into two halves. There's the one traveling with your brother in a suit of amour, and then there's you. While it's not affecting you now, when you're finally complete, you'll have both of the expierences the pieces of your soul have gone through. This also applies to Homunculi and the people that were failed in being reborn." This time, when the image cleared, the body fell to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud, the figure's long hair hiding its face.

"Couldn't be a bit more gentle?" it asked sarcastically. Truth merely smiled. "How's it going, Tincan?"

Alphonse merely stared at Envy.

"Envy here, or as he'll be known in the Magician's Land, _**William**_, is going to Hogwarts with you. He's going to make sure you don't skimp out on your part of the deal." Al opened his mouth to protest, but he was fading . . . fading . . fading . . .

* * *

"Al. Al! Alphonse!" Ginny said, shaking him gently. "You need to change." Al jumped as he woke, looking around with startled grey eyes.

"Wuz going on?" he asked sleepily, looking at the red head blankly.

"We're going to be at Hogwarts in a few minutes. You need to change into your robes."

Al blinked and stood sluggishly, stretching and wincing as his bones popped. He looked around and realized he was alone in the compartment aside from Ginny.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, pulling out his robes.

"Neville and Luna went to wait down the train with Hermione," Ginny said, stepping out. "I'll wait for you outside." Al nodded and she shut the door. He struggled with his robes for a moment, but managed to get them on and straightened out. He reached up to touch his hair, turning it hot pink and his eyes lime green.

If Fred and George really wanted him to be like them, he needed to make an entrance. He ran a hand through his pink hair and caused it to spike up everywhere. Yup, an entrance it would be.

He stepped out of the compartment and met Ginny's startled eyes. Then she grinned, pushing him lightly down the train.

"Don't start too early," she snorted. Al grinned embarrasedly. He really hoped he didn't mess this up. Maybe he should act more like Edward. Then again, he really didn't want to beat people up for calling him short. He wasn't a very violent person.

The train stopped with a low screeching sound and the doors throughout the train opened, new and old students pouring out of the compartments for, hopefully, a peaceful year at Hogwarts.

But then again, this was Hogwarts.

Al stuck close to Ginny as they moved through the sea of students. He noticed several of the younger students doing this as well, sticking with older family members or friends.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there you, four?" Al and the others turned to see a lamp bobbing over the crowd, a big, hairy man waving at them from the sea of people. "C'mon! Follow me! Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!"

Al looked at Ginny one last time, grinning briefly, then followed Hagrid down the steep, narrow path to the black lake. Something hit him roughly in the back and he spun around to see a familair face, glowing in the moonlight.

"How's it going, Tincan?" Envy drawled, a smirk on his face. Al scowled and turned around, stopping abruptly when he saw the castle. His gaze was pulled away from the glowing windows and many towers and turrets when Envy sighed dramatically, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him into a boat where two girls sat. "Geeze, are you stupid or what?"

"Shut up, palm tree." Al grumbled, making the Homunculus's eye twitch. His hand shot forth and popped Al in the back of the head.

"Do you mind?" one of the girls asked, making the boys look at her blankly. Wendy Rockafeller, Winry's magical double, glared at them, long blond hair pulled into a ponytail. "You're rocking the boat." Envy sneered, looking the girl down.

"So-ry," he said sarcastically. "Maybe we should flip it to make you happy." Wendy's friend, Naomi Tuck, stifled a giggle.

"He got you there Wen," she whispered to her friend, making Envy grin cockily. Al groaned and his shoulders slumped. This Envy was a lot like Ed, egotistic.

"Shut up," Wendy grumbled, crossing her arms huffily. Naomi snickered, turning to the boys once more.

"I'm Naomi," she said, pointing to herself. "And this is Wendy."

"I'm Alphonse and this is William." Al said politely.

POP!

"Who said you could go around introducing me to people?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow. Al clutched his head, eyes watering.

"Sorry, should I have introduced you as PalmTree Head instead?" he asked, unable to leave Envy's temper alone. Was this why Mustang taunted Ed? It was pretty fun.

Envy snarled, shoving Al like a child, making the now-pinkette lose his balance and tumble into the icy lake water. He broke the surface, gasping and panting as he glared at Envy. With a growl, he swept his arm roughly, splashing Envy and by chance, the girls. Wendy shrieked in horror, while Naomi just laughed, shaking her head to get rid of the water and making it fly at Wendy.

"You idiots!" the blond screeched, scooping up water with her hands to douse all three of the others. Envy shouted, leaning back to avoid the attack, but Al grabbed him around the shoulders, dragging him into the lake too. The Homonculus yelped, grabbing the girls' sleeves and pulling them in as well.

The night was filled with shouts, screams, and laughter as Wendy chased Envy and Al, trying to dunk them beneath the lake's surface while Naomi joined in, her intentions more playful. They all let out a collective scream as something slimy wrapped around their waists and lifted them high into the air.

Hagrid sailed beneath them, trying to look stern but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. Al and Naomi shared a guilty grin while Wendy scowled at being wet and Envy struggled as the squd held him upside down. With an 'oof(!)' all four were dropped into their boat, which had been tied to Hagrid's. They went the rest of the way in silence, Al and Naomi sitting next to each other, across from the irritated Envy and Wendy. Naomi nudged him descretely, making Al believe he had just found the perfect pranking partner.

* * *

While messing around gave Al a good deal of fun during the moment, the after effects weren't as pleasant. He found this out as he, Naomi, Envy, and Wendy stood in front of the Headmaster, their arrival speech over with and their peers in the Great Hall, listening to some sort of song. Headmaster Minerva McGonagall, stood before them, nostrils flaring and intimidating with her grey streaked black bun. In a way, she reminded Al of Winry's grandmother when he and Ed had told Winry about Human Transmutation.

"Explain, Misters Elric and Tsumi." she said, looking pointedly at Al and Envy. Al rolled his eyes at Envy's name, which meant Sin.

"Pinky here pissed me off so I pushed him out of the boat," Envy said cooly, glaring at the old witch defiantly. McGonagall flicked her wand at Envy, who choked at the sudden soap suds in his mouth and turned to Alphonse.

"You would do well to watch your language," she said shortly, then looked at the Elric. "Is what he said true, Mr. Elric?" Al nodded nervously. "Then why is he wet as well as these girls?"

"I tried to splash him and accidently hit them too," he fidgeted. He always hated getting in trouble as a child, and still didn't take it well.

"In that case, you are both to blame. Ms. Rockafeller, you and Ms. Tuck will be joining Mr. Elric and Mr. Tsumi for detention with Professor Longbottom." Al blinked in surprise.

"Neville's a teacher?" he asked in confusion.

"No," McGonagall said, raising his eyebrows. "I am refering to Augusta Longbottom."

* * *

A/N: Haha, bet you weren't expecting Nev's grandmother to be the DADA Teacher, were you? By the way, we're in desperate need of a Sorting song and OCs. If you have any ideas, please, send them in a PM and not a review.

- **Time Travelers**, **firefoxynk**, and **R.I.P Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan** - thanks for Favoriting!  
-**agapplesauce** and **blackbassistfairy** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Arronthered** - thanks for Author and Story Alerting!  
- **epobbp** - thanks for the Review! We decided to make Al into a Metamorphagus for two reasons, A: he has two different hair colors in FMA the first version, and FMA Brotherhood and B: family trait. After all, in the first anime, Envy was Hohenheim's son too. The only person the trait skipped is Ed, though that might change later on. Hope that answered your question!


	8. AN

This story has been discontinued for the time being due to a major edit of all our stories and a general rewriting of all of our stuff.


End file.
